Crush A Bechloe Fanfiction
by destinysoccerplayer
Summary: Summary: Chloe has had feelings for Beca for a while now but Beca keeps confusing her. With if she has feelings for her or not. Songfic


**Crush A Bechloe Fanfiction**

Summary: Chloe has had feelings for Beca for a while now but Beca keeps confusing her. With if she has feelings for her or not.

"Beca confuses me!" Chloe shouted when she came to the apartment she and Aubrey shared. "Is this about your Alt-crush?" Aubrey asked knowing full well that it's about Beca. "Well yes! I think she likes me too but then other times I think she is just being friendly. I don't know what to do anymore" Chloe sighed. Aubrey rolled her eyes a blind person could see they have feelings for each other. Aubrey sighed "Beca does have feelings for chlo she just isn't sure you have them for her." Chloe just sighed. She started thinking of a idea to just come out with her feelings in a romantic way. Then it hit her and she sat bolt upright from her slumped position. Aubrey looked shocked of what just happened. "What's wrong chlo?" She asked. "I know how to come out with my feelings for Beca." She smiled because the idea was great.

"What are going to do?" Because by the grin on her face you would think that she had the most genius plan.

"I'm going to sing to her" Chloe smiled to herself because of the idea. Aubrey laughed "Do you really think she would like that?" Aubrey asked still laughing. Chloe frowned "Well I don't know. I'm just going to try." Chloe said. "I'm gonna do it right now" She went to go grab her guitar "But what if she says we're just friends?" She asked Aubrey. "She will not say that" Aubrey said. "She likes you a lot, maybe loves you even. No need to worry" Aubrey said. "Now go get your girl!" Aubrey laughed again. Chloe went and grabbed her guitar and within minutes she was out the door to Beca's dorm.

A few minutes later...

Chloe was quite nervous and kept fidgeting with her hands. "It's going to be fine. It's going to be fine" Chloe kept muttering. At last she stood for Beca's dorm room. She put her ear to the door to listen if Beca was in fact at her dorm. She heard Beca in her room mixing.

So she got ready to play her guitar and sing her heart out. She strummed the first few chords and started singing.

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

_[chorus:]_  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever

While I was singing came outside to see what the commotion was about, since a crowd was forming around me hearing me singing in front of a closed door.

I looked up and saw Beca looking to me with confusing in her navy blue eyes. I looked at her in the eyes hoping to convey everything through the song that I was singing.

_[chorus]_

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think (ever think)  
When your all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (goooo)  
Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (another crush)  
Do you catch a breath,  
When i look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way i do,  
Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
But i know this crush aint' going  
Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa

I finished the song and stood up guitar in hand and walked over to where Beca stood.

And I looked her in the eyes and told her what I wanted to say since I first saw her.

Beca I have liked you from the beginning since I saw you walking towards the booth.

Even though you were sassy and sarcastic and rude to Aubrey and me.

I liked you. Then we met again on a totally weird occasion, I heard you singing and I couldn't stop myself that beautiful voice drew me too you even though it was kind of awkward afterwards you still managed to give me another chance and I was grateful for that but I wasn't so sure about your feelings for me since they were so confusing to read for me at least. I'm not sure if this is a crush or something more but could you give me a chance to figure it out?

Beca looked at me with those eyes of hers full with unshed tears and instead of answering me she kissed me.

The kiss was full of passion and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I could vaguely hear the applause around us and I smiled into the kiss now I was sure that she had feelings for me too.


End file.
